It Won't Be Long
by RingoStarr'sGreaserBird379
Summary: Lydia Cadewell was a happy five-year-old, best friends with Ringo and the three boys that will someday be known to the world as the legendary Beatles. One day she is transported to the 21st century and is brought up spending her entire childhood there forgetting about her old life. What happens when she finds an old scrapbook and is transported back into the hands of the fab four?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers! So nice of you to drop by this story! Now lets get this straight this is my first full fanfic I've only collaborated on a few chapters on my lovely friend GeorgeHarrison'sGreaserGirl13's story so please be nice and review if you like! Now lets waver off into the wonderful world of fanfiction…**

**_Summary: _Lydia Cadewell was a happy five-year-old, best friends for boys that will someday be known to the world as the legendary Beatles. One day she is transported to the 21st century and is brought up spending her entire childhood there forgetting about her old life. What happens when she finds an old scrapbook and is transported back into the hands of the fab four?**

CHAPTER 1

_*Flashback*_

"Mummy! Can I go to a play date at Ritchie's house? Georgie, Johnny and Paulie will be there and they have a new ball!" five-year-old Lydia Cadewell pleaded to her mother. She was on her knees; hands clamped together, and bottom lip protruding out.

"Of course sweetie you don't have to plead like that," Mrs. Cadewell declared ruffling her daughters hair, "they are very good boys except that John fella is quite the troublemaker." Lydia giggled remembering all the shenanigans that John had gotten them in to. Lydia had been best friends with Richard Starkey since she was about 2 years old and their parents were friends. Then they met the other three and immediately became inseparable and gained the title "the five musketeers."

Before she knew it the pair were trotting down the cobblestone streets of Liverpool toward the Starkey residence. When they reached the poorest part of Liverpool where the Starkey's lived, Lydia bounded up the stairs with excitement to see her best friends and banged the door about 20 times before Elsie's footsteps neared the door.

From inside she heard, "Ritchie! You let go of that squirrels tail right now!" Suddenly the door flew open and Elsie's cheery face greeted her with a smile, "good morning sweetie, the boys are in back and they have a little surprise for you …" she trailed off. In the back four figures were fighting over who gets to throw the squirrel over the fence.

"_I_ found it first." Probably Paul

"Its _my_ backyard." Obviously Ritchie

"It bit _me _first." Definitely George

"Well _I'm _cooler than you." No doubt this was John

Lydia swaggered over to where John was holding it above his head and being taller than him snatched it from his hand and chucked it over the fence.

"Hey that was mean Lydia," pouted George slumping down on the grass.

"Hey Lydia think fast," said Paul and threw the new blue ball at her. Her reflexes were not quick enough and it hit her square in the face. Looking up from where she fell on the grass she crossed her stubby arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the warm welcomes boys," Lydia snickered sarcastically.

"Karma my friend we call that karma," Ritchie stated jabbing an accusing finger in her direction. The musketeers burst into a random laughter that only they understood. Just having each other they were the happiest kids in the world

"Promise me we'll all grow up and be best friends forever!" Lydia gasped once they finished their seemingly never-ending laughter

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed leaping to their feet for no apparent reason.

"One for all!" screeched Ritchie thrusting his hand forward.

"And all for one!" they chorused one by one putting their hands on top of his. They all jumped back whooping and cheering with glee. Little did they know that that pact would be shattered in a matter of minutes.

"I love you guys!" Lydia breathed as the five of them simultaneously laid down on the grass.

"Ewww," George and Paul said childishly.

"Sooo…," Ritchie drawled breaking the rare peaceful silence they had, "do you know what today is Lydia." He looked at her expectantly.

"Thursday," she pointed out causing John to snicker seeing clearly that his cheeky, sarcastic humour has rubbed off on her, " k but seriously what's up Ritchie?"

"Shame shame on you my friend but for your information today is our-" and then he paused.

"TWO YEAR FRIEND-AVERSARY!" they all yelled bounding once again to their feet. Honestly will these kids ever stay put?

"OH MY GOD I am so sorry I forgot guys come 'ere!" she cheered and made a move to go hug them all but noticed something strange.

"Hey where'd Ritchie go?" Suddenly two ringed hands clamped down on her shoulders causing her to jump.

"Surprise!" he jumped in front of her and handed her something. It was a rough old book with the words scrawled on the front in messy handwriting, "The Fivve Moskiteers." Lydia inwardly laughed at Ritchie's lack of spelling knowledge. "It's a scrapbook of all of us. Do you like it?" Lydia was speechless. She was going to treasure this for her whole life, heck she was going to bring it in heaven with her when she died! The rich kids would call it rubbish but Lydia saw it as a piece of gold.

"You guys you- you," she stumbled on her words as her eyes welled up in tears of happiness.

"If your trying to say thanks then your welcome," Paul concluded for her. She suddenly tackled them to the ground in a group hug and they erupted in bales of laughter. Soon they found themselves sitting in a circle waiting for Lydia to open the scrapbook.

"Here we go," but as she peeled open the first page, she felt a strange sensation of lightness overwhelm her body. Only when Ritchie let out a frightened squeak did she ask what was wrong.

"What's happening to you? You're-you're disappearing!" yelled Paul waving his hand in front of him in attempt to touch her but the hand went straight through her body. A look of terror swept over each of the boys eyes as they desperately tried to touch her. Lydia tried screaming for help but no sound came out of her mouth.

"Lydia come back"

"Don't go don't go!"

The young girl was a shade over transparency now and was taking her last looks at her four friends. Wait no rephrase that, four brothers. The last thing she saw before fading away from them was her best friend Ritchie's broken and tear streaked face mouthing the four words he never thought he would have to say to her.

"Please don't leave me," and when he reached out his hand once again to feel her for a final time, she was gone. His sister, gone just like that. With their most valuable member gone, the five musketeers will never be one again. After hoping and praying the soon to be Beatles had to accept the fact that they will never see their precious Lydia again. Or so they thought…

_*Meanwhile*_

Lydia woke up on cold pavement in the year 1999. She knew who she was and all that. _I am Lydia Cadewell. I am five years old. I don't know where I am. _Then realization dawned on her. _I don't know anything about my family (if I have one) or my life._ The panic started to overcome her and she began shaking like a leaf while hot fat tears ran down her cheeks. She was only five years old for Pete's sake, this was too much to handle!

"Oh sweetie are you alright?" Lydia jumped from where she was sitting to see a rosy cheeked pudgy woman looking down at her with worried eyes. The woman tried once again after Lydia did not answer, "where are your parents or do you have any?" she asked uncertainly.

"I don't know uh I don't think so," she scratched her head in confusion in order to not look like a stereotypical weakling child and stopped crying.

"Oh you poor baby! Here come home with me!" Lydia felt slightly uncomfortable as the woman scooped her into her arms but accepted the kindness that the woman granted her. Taking her under her wing the woman became the confused child's foster mother. She spent her entire childhood there never once cracking a thought about her four brothers still waiting for her to finally come home.

**Hope you guys liked the first chappie! How was it? Ill update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples out there! Excusé moi for not updating I will make up for that now! Well here we are with a new *drum roll* CHAPTER OF IT WONT BE LONG! Now enough with the caps lock attack! On with the story…

_*13 years later* _**(A/N: she is 18)**

CHAPTER 2Lydia POV

"Ew how are you _in love_ with them"

"They're so old and two are dead!"

"You're so old school"

"Why don't you just like modern stuff?"

"One Direction are _so_ much better."

The insults flew left and right as I walked down the hallway sporting one of my treasured Beatles shirt. Yes this happens on usual occasions where I wear Beatles shirts to school so basically this happens practically every day. I decided to skip the rest of school and go do some random Beatle related shit while listening to Beatles music and fangirling over how sexy Ringo Starr looks on my Beatles poster. You can probably tell that I'm kind of a big fan. I just had to get out of there away from those _things _that claim to know real music.

"One Direction and Justin Bieber are real unlike that fake crap," one more sneered as I pushed out of the crowd and straightened the glasses on my face.

_Real my ass, _I thought as I made my way down the streets of London. Knowing my only Beatle buddy would be at my home I smiled and flew through the door of my foster parent's home.

"Michaela Rose put on some Beatles music now!" I ordered sick of hearing ditzy girls sing crap at the top of their lungs all day. Those albums are my solace.

"OK CALM DOWN! I was gonna already have it playing but thought we could change it up a bit…" my best friend Michaela bounded through the hallway with a half- eaten flapjack in her hand. I yanked it randomly from her hand and ignored the glare I was granted with proceeding with the question I was about to ask her.

"Mickie what do you mean 'change it up'?" I was puzzled. Damn had my Beatles buddy turned against me. I hope not!

Mickie's head whipped around at my strange to my strange tone of voice and automatically knew what I was talking about. "No no not like that! I just thought we could use your old records and record player I'm kinda getting sick of the _modern,_" she shuddered. How I loved her, " stuff we're forced to use and I thought we could feel all 60's-ish."

"Well okay but its in the basement and let me warn you its like a wasteland of forgotten items down there but its worth a try," I would normally say no. I'm kind of scared of all the dust we'll find down or worse _spiders! _All except now I couldn't resist and the awesome thought of operating a real record player was overwhelming the uneasiness.

The two of us made our way down the wooden staircase that looked like it was about to cave in under us at any second. Feeling blind in the pitch black environment, I waved my hands stupidly in front of my face attempting to discover some sort of light source. I must have looked really stupid because when I opened my eyes there stood Michaela on the other side of the room finger still poised on the light switch with a smirk on her face and a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh don't give me that George Harrison smirk and start looking," I spat automatically recognizing that face that was usually worn by her favourite Beatle. Dust was forming a large cloud in the room as we started rummaging through the piles among piles of endless rubbish.

"Hey what's this?" sprang Mickie's voice from across the crowded space. As I advanced I found her holding a ratty looking book that had in five-year-old handwriting three words scrawled on the front, "The Fivve Moskiteers." It rang off such a bell I almost had to tell it to shut up. I racked my brain knowing I had seen it somewhere before.

"Maybe its your mom and dad's from they're childhood and we shouldn't touch it." suggested Michaela. It was a possibility until my brown eyes found the date and almost bulged out of my head.

"Sure if they we're kids in the forties! That's when the Beatles were kids!" I pointed at the date and Michaela's smirk from before returned growing wider.

"Wanna find out? Huh huh do ya?" she was practically bounding up and down no scratch that she was bounding up and down.

I bit my lip but gave in. I was a sucker for antique things and well was and always will be the curious bird in the family. When the first page peeled open we were met with a sight most bizarre. There were antique sepia coloured photos of Lydia laughing, playing, sitting on the shoulders of, poking and doing anything childish with two automatically recognizable five-year-olds, one equally recognizable four year old and a three year old. There were captions in faded writing that said things like, _"Ritchie and Lyd," "The Five Musketeers," "Georgie, Paulie and Lyd," "Johnny and Lyd."_

"What the f**k!" I exclaimed putting a hand over my now tubular mouth.

"Hold it, hold it! First of all, LANGUAGE MISS! And second of all, WHATS SO WEIRD ABOUT A BUNCH OF FIVE YEAR OLDS SITTING ON THE GRASS?"

"Look closely Mickie! Who does that little girl look like?"

"You at five."

"And those four boys?"

"They look like…" she hesitated then a light bulb seemed to click, "THE BEATLES! That's you with the Beatles as _KIDS_! The swearing makes sense now…"

"But how…" was all we said before the we turned transparent to the point where there the girls in the basement no longer.

My eyes flipped open and found my body pressed on old fashioned cobblestone streets. I whipped my head sideways to see Michaela next to me with a WTF look on her face staring at a street sign. It read in simple letters, "Penny Lane." The fangirl in me had just been activated but before the squealing spasm started, a moptopped figure tumbled over me and lay sprawled next to me flipping his head around in confusion. Young Ringo Starr was lying on the street next to me.

"Well not a very comfy place to be sleeping but I guess it pleases you so who am I to judge?" he joked brushing himself off

"Your Ringo Starr…" I mumbled without thought and inwardly slapped myself. Wow, Lydia you get to meet Ringo Starr your effing idol and the first thing you tell him is his name! Way to state the obvious… I was completely oblivious to what the hell Mickie was doing as I stared into the mesmerizing blue eyes of the man I was sure I was never going to meet. He stared back and just as he was about to help me up he dropped my hand suddenly and his eyes became huger than usual (if that was possible) and uttered one single word.

"Lydia…"

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry bout the cliff… had to be suspenseful. Will update when I can! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I know all of you probably hate me cause I haven't updated in what seems like forever even I'm mad at myself. Stupid procrastination habit….. I was also on vacation for a week with no computer if I had one I would update I Swear plus there's the writers block plus my computer broke ANYWAYS here is the third and wonderful chapter of IT WONT BE LONG *drum roll*

Chapter 3

I did a double take and tried process what had just happened to me. We found a scrapbook with pictures of the Beatles and I as kids. That just happened to transport us back in time to 1963. We ran into Ringo Starr and he miraculously knows who I am. Turning my head from him to the dingy scrapbook laying wide open next to me a light bulb seemed to click in my brain. Suddenly all the memories flooded my brain and that dreadful day 13 years ago played through my brain like a movie.

Little darling

_It feels like years since it's been clear…_

Suddenly a wave of sadness rushed over me. I had a life here a family, friends that was unknown to me for all these years. All my life I knew there was something missing but could never single out what exactly it was. Shaking my head violently I snapped out of memory lane and focused my attention on my long lost "brother."

"You ok-" he started noticing the dazed look on my face and the long period of silence. He never finished that sentence since I lunged at him and wrapped my arms around his small frame.

"RITCHIE!" I squealed girlishly my eyes welling up in tears of happiness. Normally I didn't squeal and hug like those ditzy stereotypical girls, but if you were in my position you would understand that this kind of situation is an exception.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHY IS RINGO STARR HUGGING YOU? WHERE ARE WE?" Michaela screeched interrupting our best friend reunion moment. Woah, I forgot Michaela was even there. Ringo looked over at her confused.

"Who-" being cut off once again Mickie answered Ringo's question excited that _the_ Ringo Starr actually cared for who she is.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm Michaela Rose but you can call me Mickie. I am the best friend of Ms. Lydia Cadewell over here and I would like to know what's going on." She stated and cocked an eyebrow to show that she was serious.

Scratching his head nervously he tried to get out of the whole story telling thing, "its um a long story no I mean uh really really long…" I knew his efforts would have no effect on Mickie being the person she is, trying to reason with her was out of the question.

"S'okay I got time," there's my persuasive Mickie. Ringo sighed and lifted himself off the ground, as did we. I thought it was absolutely adorable how he was about three inches shorter than both Mickie and I.

"And that's that," he concluded finally finishing the story. Throughout the entire thing Mickie sat there with her mouth gaping open at what she was hearing. She was about to make a famous Michaela comment until we heard a fangirl scream from across the alleyway we were sitting in.

"OH MY GOD GIRLS ITS RINGO STARR!" a large throng of girls were now stumbling toward us screaming their heads off.

"Dammit! Run!" he yelled grabbing our hands and leading us out off the alleyway. The crowd got bigger and bigger as we zoomed down the streets toward only where god and Ringo know where. How the Beatles must deal with this shit everyday is beyond me. Soon we burst through a house which I was suspecting was the Beatles' shared flat but I was mistaken.

Right as we walked in, the first thing we spotted was six teenage girls crowded around a small television. Music was blaring from it and four mop topped figures bounced about on the stage. At the sound of the slamming door their heads whipped around lightning speed. Shrill sounds of delight escaped their mouths as they noticed Ringo standing there and started stumbling toward him squealing more high pitched than Yoko Ono.

"Shit," he mumbled and bolted out of the door dragging us behind him. He slammed it in the oncoming girls' faces and I tried to restrain from laughing as I heard the screams and pounding on the door from the other end. Once outside again I took notice that the crowd had belittled but was still going on strong. So we ran and ran and ran until I heard Ringo yell something else and we burst through another door. I looked over at my old friend for reassurance that this was indeed the correct place and received thumbs up in response.

Simultaneously the three of us toppled onto their couch Michaela and I catching our breath. The Beatles were obviously used to the whole running gimmick seeing as Ringo sat next to us perky as ever while we gave off the image of people who are really out of shape which we technically were since most of the time I didn't get my lazy ass off the couch unless I was forced to. Then a sudden realization dawned on me, we were in the Beatles' flat that means we'll see Paul… and oh my god we'll see John and George… ALIVE! My prayers were answered because suddenly 63' era George Harrison swaggered into the room were presently in with a half-eaten croissant in hand. Typical George I guess.

He stopped in mid-chew and his eyes flew from Ringo to me then to Michaela. "Since when did you bring home random birds? Honestly you're turning more and more into John each day…" I had to look over to Michaela to make sure she wasn't having a bloody aneurysm, "and why does this one look stoned?" he questioned motioning to Mickie.

Her left eye twitched for a second until she finally exploded, "GEORGE!" she yelped causing Ringo to jump six feet up in the air. What happened next was hard to conceive.

At the sound of her explosion George let out a panicky scream and lunged behind the couch the croissant flying out of his hand and smacking me square in the face. Young Paul McCartney zoomed in with a frying pan in his hand in attack position.

"CALM DOWN GUYS! I wasn't going to attack you, I'm just- you're my favourite… and you can stop waving that bloody frying pan around before you give someone a concussion." Ah Mickie the peacemaker. At her outburst we saw a pair of brown eyes under thick eyebrows and a mop top peeking out from behind the couch and Paul lowering the greasy weapon. The whole time we didn't notice John sitting on a nearby armchair laughing at George.

"What's so funny John?" George questioned angrily.

"Just remembering what happened the last time a fan screamed your name and why we developed this ritual of you and the couch in the first place," George shuddered obviously remembering something we didn't know about and shot John one of those don't-fuck-with-me-right-now glances.

There are my boys.


	4. Chapter 4

K so I know I should update more frequently not once a month like my lazy ass usually does SOOOOO since its summer and there's absolutely NOTHING to do its my goal to write! This chappie might get a little boring but I promise it will get better

CHAPTER 4

Eventually I calmed everyone down enough so we could sit down like civilized people and I can explain honestly I forgot how difficult they were! Paul returned the unnecessary frying pan to the sink that was already overloading with crap and after much convincing I finally got George to emerge from behind the couch.

"So NOW can you tell us why you waltzed through the door with two birds? Planning a threesome eh?" John snickered breaking the awkward silence that was beginning to develop and moving his eyebrows up and down

"Shuddup, John thas not the cashe," Ringo slurred making his thick accent hard to understand as his cheeks burned a fiery red. I ignored the vulgar comment, lodged it out of the couch cushion handed him, Paul and George the dingy scrapbook.

"What's this all abou-" Paul began before George nudged him turning his focus to the scraggly writing on the front. They seemed quite confused and peeled open the first page. John's eyes fell upon a picture and immediately turned dark. The picture was five-year old John with a little three- year old George on his shoulders tugging at his hair, five-year old Ritchie hanging upside down in a tree with five- year old Lydia staring up at him and for- year old Paul poking his cheek with a stick.

John POV

I noticed that picture anywhere namely the little girl that seemed so out of place with four roughhousing little boys. We made this for OUR Lydia when we were just wee lads. Where did she get this? Sometimes the fans really pissed me off and stealing things from our personal life was taking it a little too far.

"Where did you get this," I hissed letting the coldness drip from my voice and looking at the two girls.

Her eyes widened and the others stared like it was one of those sappy soap operas that Mimi used to watch. "You gave it to me, all four of you did!" she stated holding up her hands in self-defence.

"Bullshit we made this for Lydia when we were children, who are you to have it?" I finally fully looked at her and back at the little girl in the picture. Realization just dumped a bucket of bricks over my head and damn did it hurt! "wait you mean to tell me that you're-"

"Yes Johnny! Took you guys long enough." An overjoyed and speechless George picked himself up and strolled over to her where he tackled her in hugs and being the natural clumsy person our Georgie usually is he tripped over the rug sending him and Lydia toppling on top of Paul and I where we shared a much- needed group hug.

When we finally separated I had a question itching at me, "Where did you go?" Lydia sighed but commenced the story telling with Paul, George and I huddled around her like small children at story time taking in every word she spoke.

**3rd person POV (after she told them the story)**

"So you're some kind of wizard or something?" Paul asked gawking at the idea of time traveling itself. John rolled his eyes and made a mental note to ask for proof of that later on.

"Ok so what about the George- crazed bird sitting with Ringo over there? What's she all about?"

Mickie glared at John and answered, "I _happen_ to be Lyd's best friend," she was met with confused glances, " YES FROM THE FUTURE!" and received a bunch of understanding oooooooh's.

Lydia POV

Everything went well, we talked we laughed, I showed them my iPod which they called a mini colour tele while in Ringo's case was called an Alien machine, John developed a hatred for one direction. Mickie and George seemed to get along the best which seemed odd to me seeing as she was the reason that he jumped behind a couch.

"Where are you lassie's gonna sleep?" Paul asked

"GEORGE'S ROOM!"

"RINGO'S ROOM!"

Paul and John stood dumbstruck that neither of the "chick magnets of the group" were contenders for us. George and Ringo gave them a "problem?" face and led us to their rooms. And as the first day of our new lives ended, we were unaware of the wild adventures that lay ahead of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there readers! Well not much to say so enjoy! This is where the adventure really begins all of that was just beginning stuff so ya READ AWAY

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 5

_**Paul POV**_

_I was falling through a vortex like the ones from comic books. It was seemingly never-ending until my body finally came in contact with land. Thank the lord it was soft and uh stringy… wait this is hair! Suddenly the head that the hair belonged to jerked forward and I was flung across and started slipping off the round surface. I screamed in terror and clung onto the person's bangs for dear life. Still gripping the brown bangs like a rope I spun around to and saw myself facing an enormous droopy blue eye. I was shrunk down and on Ringo! What was going on? The eye squinted and when it finally noticed me there it swatted my off sending my miniature figure tumbling down his face. Oh no I'm going to fall in his mouth! No no nooooooo!_

I woke with a start to find Ringo, George, John, Lydia and Michaela crowded around my bed with goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"Ah so Sleeping Beauty is finally awake! Morning princess" said John batting his eyelashes.

"How long have you guys been sitting there," I asked nervously pulling up my covers noticing I was in nothing but boxers and both girls were there.

"Long enough to hear you mumbling in your sleep. 'Oh Ringo your hair is so soft.' What the bloody 'ell were you dreaming about anyway" mimicked George making his voice high-pitched when he imitated Paul.

"None of your blooming business…"

We were really getting off the topic of why the hell they were here in the first place and I was going to ask them until of course Lydia had to join into the Paul taunting "Oh Paul you were fucking Ringo in the dream weren't you, weren't you." Ringo's bluest in the world eyes widened and he shuddered at the thought. That's when I finally blew up

"I DIDN'T FUCK MY BEST FRIEND CADEWELL AND I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT RIGHT NOW IF YOU WOULD TELL ME WHAT YOU WANTED WITH ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I exploded my arms flailing everywhere. Michaela started laughing at how my chubby cheeks got red reminding me that I looked like a pissed off chipmunk. "So?" I asked once more irritated that no one answered me yet.

"Wow forgot how stupid he was. It's a wonder he was the only one to graduate high school." Stated John plainly. Was the occasion Tease Paul Day or something because if it was they were doing a marvellous job.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY STUPID!" yelled George.

I didn't have time to respond before Ringo came up next to me and blew a tooter right into my left ear causing me to jump and have the covers slide straight off me. The girls stared at me half- naked with their mouths hanging open with what was clearly admiration. They all jumped on my large bed and formed a circle around me making us all look like a bunch of 13 year old girls at a sleepover gossiping.

John had brought up a really sloppy cake he had prepared the night before and George was just about to start on his fourth piece when Mickie ran out of my room shouting, "PRESENT TIME!" I got typical Paul things like shit for my base or shit for my hair and George bought me a ukulele. What really shocked me was the last one.

"And now for the grand finale," announced the girls from the hallway using their best booming announcer voice. I sighed and beckoned for them to continue.

They came in holding a tent in a large bag, "TADAAAA!"

"Um a tent?" I asked confused if this is some kind of twisted idea from john to get me to sleep outside, no thank you, I much more prefer my bed indoors.

"Yup the six of us are going camping!" I sat there in shock. Camping? Oh great in the middle of the woods in a tiny tent with these people with no shower and no bathroom.

"C-Camping," I stuttered oh and did I mention I cant stand the outdoors.

Michaela threw her head back and laughed, "yup were leaving in a half an hour so get your shit together and pack were staying for four days."

Four days not that bad. But still. Best Birthday ever right?

Normal POV

A half an hour later three enthusiastic Beatles and two enthusiastic girls were ready to go. The only one who wasn't totally hot about the whole idea was Paul he was grumpily trudging behind as they closed the door of their beloved flat.

"Where's the car," asked Paul hoping for some air conditioning. It was June and surprisingly hot today and the disguises they were wearing added extra heat. The girls were lucky they didn't have to fear being bombarded by hordes of squealing birds.

"Oh we're walking there," smirked Lydia. Now all four Beatles were upset about this not only Paul this time but they went along with it. Knowing Lydia and Mickie there was no point in arguing, unless your john of course but surprisingly he kept quiet this time.

They had just began walking when Ringo blurted out, "I forgot me drumsticks!"

"Why the bloody 'ell would you need your drumsticks in the middle of the forest?" retorted John doing a faceplam while shaking his head.

Ringo looked genuinely offended, "I just need them. It's a sacred rule in the Drummer's Bible. Never separate one with his drumsticks" John gave him an Are-You-Fucking-Shitting-Me look but gave in.

"Okay go and get your friggin drumsticks." Ringo smiled big and skipped back in to the flat like a little schoolgirl. A few seconds later he came back out looking mad and defeated.

"Who put my drumsticks on the top shelf," he said and hung his head

"What does it matter what shelf its on," asked George

"Cause I can't reach," he mumbled still looking down. John suddenly broke out into an obnoxious laughter.

"Aww is wittle Ritchie too short to reach the top shelf?" John mocked in a high-pitched voice while sticking out his bottom lip. Ringo shot him a hurt and angry glare.

"Shut up Winston! I wouldn't talk if I were you."

"And why is that Starkey?" smirked John

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "C'mon Rings I'll get them for you," said Lydia leading him in. They soon returned with Ringo hugging his drumsticks to his chest.

John snickered once more, "Even your girlfriend is taller than you."

"Oh just sod off John," said Paul but I could tell he was getting slight amusement from this whole situation.

Finally after the whole episode was over they began once again on their trek, Paul as unenthusiastic as before. _But hey_ Paul thought _four days with these characters; we're bound to have entertainment!_


	6. Please Read

I KNOW THAT AUTHORS NOTES ARE PRETTY MUCH FORBIDDEN ON THIS SITE BUT HERE GOES:

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long and I know you guys probably hate me which is normal because I promised that I would do it more often but ive just started high school and ive been really busy ill eventually get to it but for now I just never found the time. I hope you guys still support this story and for those of you who have been waiting I cant tell you how sorry I am. I'm not giving up on this story cause I have a lot of good ideas. Please don't hate me and please don't stop supporting this story because ive had a lot of great ideas but ive just never got around to do it. I promise you it will get better and I wont let you guys down and I know you think I already have and trust me im mad at myself. I always get mad when people never update and now ive done that myself and I feel like a hypocrite but fear not the chapter will not come now BUT EVENTUALLY I PROMISE. I feel so bad so once again im sorry just please don't lose faith in this story. Thank you for all you who left reviews I appreciate it. I have so many ideas for this story and im not giving it up.**

**So until I update fare winds fanfiction and don't stop believing in me.**

**Georgia **


End file.
